User blog:Luckyflower05/BSS Murder Mystery
Hi. Since everybody is making stories I got inspired to make a murder mystery type of story. Hopefully I can finish this before the deadline. I'm not going put the 2020SE category just yet because I want to see how the story goes and if I complete it in time. Characters (In the order they were introduced. New ones will appear in future chapters.) *Lucky aka Luckyflower05 (narrator) *Cosmic aka CosmicSkyy *Gumdrop aka GumdropTheGummyBee *Tahaym aka Tahaym *Josh aka JoshDaNoob *Many aka Manylce *Cbk aka Cbkguy Prologue I ran, ran, and ran as fast as I could with my petal wand in my hand and my coconut canister on my back. My canister was getting heavier and heavier with each step I take. “Man, I really should’ve emptied my container,” I thought. But again, I didn’t have enough time and I also didn’t have any spare micro-converters which was a bummer. My back was aching and my legs were getting sore. I was repeatedly saying in my head, “Don’t stop running or else it’s over.” I didn’t look back, but I heard the footsteps approaching closer and closer. Was this the end for me? Chapter One It was a regular day in Bee Swarm Simulator. I was playing with my friends: Cosmic, Gumdrop, Tahaym, Josh, and Many. Everybody was doing their own thing. Cosmic was busy popping sprouts in Mountain Top field. Gumdrop was doing the memory matches hoping that he could get some good rewards. Many was doing a coco boost while Josh was defeating Coco Crab. Tahaym was grinding in Pepper Patch field. “Hey guys, have you seen Cbk lately?” Josh asked. Everybody replied no. “He might be busy doing something,” said Gumdrop. Later on, I decided to do some boosting so I could save enough honey to level up my bees. I went to the Red HQ and activated the Red Field Booster. “Nice. A Rose field boost!” I thought in my head. I placed my TSS in the center of the field and started grinding. A few minutes into the boost, I heard a scream. It was from Cosmic. Everybody ran to her location- Strawberry field. “What happened?!” Many asked. “C-Cbk…dead..his body....” said Cosmic while pointing at the huge strawberries. Tahaym approached the strawberries cautiously. He looked behind them and saw Cbk's body lying unconscious. He was not breathing. “Who could have done this?!” I said. Nobody knew. “If he died, he should’ve respawned back to his hive but his hive isn’t here,” said Gumdrop. “This doesn’t make any sense. Maybe there’s a bug where it takes longer for you to respawn. Onett probably forgot to patch it up?” “Possibly. We’re just going to have to wait. If he doesn’t respawn in the next few days, he might actually be dead.” Everybody looked at each other with a bit of fear in their eyes. It was getting late so everybody said their goodbyes. One by one, each person left. I was the third person to leave the game. Category:Blog posts